The present invention relates to diagnostics of process control and monitoring systems for use with industrial processes. More specifically, the present invention relates to diagnostics which identify wear or degradation of components in industrial processes.
Process control devices are used in industrial process control systems to monitor and/or control a process. A control device is a field device which is used to control the process and includes pumps, valves, actuators, solenoids, motors, mixers, agitators, breakers, crushers, rollers, mills, ball mills, kneaders, blenders, filters, cyclones, centrifuges, towers, dryers, conveyors, separators, elevators, hoists, heaters, coolers and others. A process variable transmitter is a field device which is used to measure a process variable such as temperature, flow, pressure, turbidity, pH and others.
During operation of industrial processes, the various components used in the industrial process, or to control or monitor the industrial process, tend to degrade through continued use. Various diagnostic techniques have been utilized to identify a component prior to its ultimate failure so that the component can be replaced without interrupting normal operation of the process.
One technique used to replace components prior to failure is to identify a normal life span of the component. The component can then be replaced prior to the expiration of its expected life span.